


Family Ties

by Lady_Of_The_Starz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, F/F, F/M, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Multi, Other, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) is a Failwolf, Steter is the OTP, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Of_The_Starz/pseuds/Lady_Of_The_Starz
Summary: Stiles didn’t know much about his Dads past, never felt the need to dig into what seemed like painful memories.John has no idea his son has been fighting supernatural creatures to keep their town safe. Of course, there’s a lot that Stiles doesn’t know about him either.Peter has no idea why his wolf keeps acting like a happy puppy around Stiles. Sure the boy’s attractive, but there's no way he’s interested in him, right? But love and attraction are the least of his worries.





	1. Prologue Parts 1 & 2 (Cheeky Titles will be added other chapters)

Prologue 

(Part 1)

Gerard's fist connected with Stiles already swollen jaw, making him bite his own tongue. Erica cried out against her gag, tears streaming fast as she struggled against her electric bounds. Boyd hung limply having exhausted himself in his attempts to free himself, growling lowly. Stiles just groaned weakly as Gerard released him, letting him fall to the ground again, body burning with horrid agony.

"I think that's enough," Gerard hums, "for know anyways."

He turned his back, adjusting the jacket that hung off his thin frame, & practically skipped upstairs. Stiles let out a soft moan, pushing his bruised beaten body off the ground, and forcing himself to stand. His head spun, eyes burning, but he forced his shaking legs to carry him to the table that supported the transmitter box. Erica let out a weak whimper as Stiles swayed grabbing onto the table forcing himself to keep upright. He blinked heavily, attempting to see the nobs in front of his hands, turning the electricity down as far as he could.

Stiles' knees gave out sounds of shoes slapping the ground reached him, and Boyd renewed his struggle. Erica struggled as well, yanking on the wires the held her, twisting harshly.

"Jesus fucking Christ..." Mutter a voice.

Stiles looked up to find Chris Argent standing on the last step, eyes wide, mouth hanging open as he took in the scene before him. The wolves struggling to free themselves, and Stiles trying his best to stand his ground.

"Mr. Argent." Stiles grinds out, "You really need to work on your timing."

Chris walked with large steps to Stiles side, grabbing his upper arm, helping with swaying teen.

"We have to get you to a hospital." He mutters.

Stiles's glared at the man, pulling harshly out of his grasp, and almost fell on his ass. He steadied himself with great effort, making a beeline for the two Betas that were still imprisoned. Releasing them as he body just begged him to rest, his ribs groaned with effort, and his joint sang in pain. As soon as Erica was down, and the gag was untied, she had both arms around his neck, sobbing into his neck.

"Shh, Catwoman," Stiles mumbles, "Batmans got ya."

The familiar nicknames seemed to help her relax as Chris released Boyd, who immediately took a defensive stance between Chris and his two friends. Chris smiled a little sadly, raising up his hands showing he was unarmed. He looked directly at Stiles, who was still soothing a terrified Erica.

"We need to get to Scott." He states, "Gerard is planning something, and I think it involves Derek and his pack."

That seemed to get everyone's attention, causing both wolves to growl at the mention of their Alpha in danger, Stiles was more concerned with Scott. He took a deep breath, causing him to cringe as it stretched bruised muscles and aching ribs. Chris was right, Scott had been keeping something from Stiles and it probably wasn't going to end well.

(Part 2)

Stiles grumbled as the two wolves cozied up to him in the back of Chris's minivan. Erica clung to his arm, gripping on for her own sanity most likely, while Boyd's head rested on his other shoulder, one hand twisted into Stiles's wrinkled jersey. He wanted to tell them to get off but both were so shaken up that this was probably the only thing keeping them grounded, so he endured it.

"Do you think Scotts gonna hurt him?" Erica whispers.

Stiles shrugs the shoulder that Boyd isn't occupying.

"For his sake, I hope he doesn't. " Boyd mutters.

Stiles wanted to agree but decided against, Scott was his best friend, right?

"You three should stay in the car." Chris states, "We're getting close."

He pulls up to an abandoned building, which seemed almost ominous in the dead of night. He glances in the mirror, looking directly into Stiles' eyes, and nods once.

"I'll do what I can." He notes.

Stiles nods stiffly, still not trusting the other man, and waits until his figure is engulfed in the darkness when he starts to move. He wiggled free of the two wolves, missing the heat their bodies gave off and shimmed into the front seat. He let out a happy sigh when he found the keys still in the engine, had they been left intentionally? He shook his head quickly, not the time to worry about trivial things. He turns the key and the engine comes alive, and he just prays Mr. Argent won't come back hoping for them to still be there.

"Stiles?" Erica whimpers, "Where are we going?"

He turned as he backed the van up, chancing a glance at the shaking Betas, and his decision was final.  
"To the only person that can save Jackson's dumbass." He grumbles.

*****************************************************************

Stiles shifted in his seat, taking what he hoped was a calming breath before he dialed Lydia's number. He held the phone to his ear, he really didn't want to do this, didn't want to involve his strawberry blonde Goddess.

"Stiles?" she answered.

He let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding in.

"Hi," He starts, "can you come outside?"

She didn't answer immediately most likely checking through her curtains to see if he was actually outside.

"Why?" her voice was as sharp as steel.

He takes another deep breath, fighting a grimace as it stretched his ribs, he really didn't want to involve Lydia.  
"Because I need your help to save Jackson from himself." he states firmly.

It only took about 10 seconds for the front door of the Martain house to burst open, followed by Lydia desperately putting on a pair of sneakers. Took even less time for her to get to the passenger side of the van and throw herself in. Erica let out a growl as Lydia slid into the seat closest to Stiles. One look at Lydia and Stiles was speeding to the abandoned building that was host to a power showdown.

They rode in silence for a few minutes until Lydia broke it with soft worry. She had a hand on Stiles' forearm, gaining his attention, and protective growls from the two Betas in back.

"What happened after the lights went out?" She asks softly.

Stiles stiffened immediately, that was the one question he wished she hadn't asked.

"You don't want to know." He notes.

The hand on his arm tightens to an almost uncomfortable hold.

"I can take it, Stiles i'm not made of glass." she insists.

The way her voice shook said otherwise, she was probably terrified, but she wasn't giving up.

"You know Gerard Argent?" He begins.

She nods slowly.

"The new Principle."

She offers when Stiles doesn't continue, he spares her a quick glance and starts the tale.

*****************************************************************

When Stiles parks, it's a football field length away from the wall on the side that had the only exit. He turns to Lydia, eyes peering into her soul, and she could only stare back.

"Do you understand Lydia?" He asks quietly, "This is probably the only way we can get Jackson to take his head out of his ass."

Lydia presses her lips together, they hadn't uttered a word during Stiles story. She nods silently, squeezing Stiles arms one more time before letting go. He nods, then turns back to the wall, gripping the steering wheel with purpose, and the wolves eyed him wearily.

"Then hold onto something, this is gonna get bumpy." he warns.

Then he gunned it, pushing the gas pedal down as far as he could, and just prayed to whatever deity would listen. The wall gave out under the immense force of the van, and they burst through as Lydia screams and Erica clung to Boyd. As a very scaly body rolled off of the hood, they all set in stunned silence, only to be startled by the Kanima jumping up and roaring at them. The four teens scrambled from the van, and three backed away as far as possible. Lydia stayed, facing the Kanima, and everyone stared. The Kanima hissed at her, causing Stiles to want to rush to her side, but something caught his eye. The first thing was that Peter Hale who he was sure to be dead and buried under the burned remains of the Hale house hiding behind a pillar. Something his Stiles sighed in relief at the sight of the oldest Hale, which he struggled to contain.

The second was Gerard, dragging his rotting body to the exit, the black goop leaving a trail. Stiles glanced around, everyone was focused on Lydia & Jackson, he slipped away silently. Following the man that had beaten him to a near pulp, his mind sang of sweet revenge. He followed the sick old man until they were far enough away no one would hear him scream.

"Where do you think you're going?" Stiles grinds out.

The man on the ground stops, turn with a look of absolute horror, rolling to back away like a crab.

"Please!" he gasps out, "Please oh God just spare me!"

Stiles shook his head, hands balling into fists that felt like they were on fire. Blood roared in his ears, his pulse was beating at an alarming rate, causing his body to ache even more.

"You think you have any right to beg?" Stiles growls out, "After what you did to me & Erica & Body? After you twisted Allison's grief for your own psychotic crusade?"

With each word his fists got hotter, his blood boiled and his heart steadied with pure rage. Gerard looked as pale as a sheet as Stiles grabbed his shirt front, and proceed to pick him up off the ground. Stiles didn't notice how the skin on Gerards body that his hands touched burned immediately. His only thought was to get at least one good punch in before he lost it. He pulled back one fist, putting every bit of strength he had into it, before punching Gerard square in the jaw. Gerard howled in pain and Stiles could barely seem to keep himself from fainting. He released the screaming man, and collapsed on the ground knees first and then his back hit the gravel.

Before he fell completely unconscious a voice reached him, screaming his name. Footsteps crunched the gravel, as a familiar form ran toward him. He had to be dreaming right? Because there was no way Danny Mahealani would be running to his rescue with golden eyes, right? Maybe this was a dream, and if so he was screwed.


	2. Awakening the Fluffy Monster Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter jumped between characters a lot! And I might continue that in later chapters too, but if it does bother anyone I am sorry! I will give a heads up at the start!  
> And as always thanks for reading!  
> Next update will most likely be Saturday or Sunday.

The first thing Stiles mind registered was how heavy his body felt, felt like his entire body was being weighed down by steel, he could barely open his eyes. But the world that greeted him was white, just white, nothing but a white fog. Then the sound of clothes rustling to his side, and a soft familiar hand gripped his own.

"Stiles?" whispered an all too heartbreaking voice.

"Mom?" he thinks.

"Right here baby." she answers.

"Where?" he thinks again.

"Someplace else."

"How?"

"You'll understand soon sweetie."

He wanted to see his mother, wanted to see her smile, her bright honey gold eyes, he just wanted to see her the way she used to be. He pushed himself to move, to turn his head, to see her.

"Honey, you need to stop!" She gasps, "Your using too much at once!"

He could feel it like he was being ripped apart by something unseen. But he had to see her, he had to know she was alright, that she was better.

"Stiles!" Yells another voice, "Wake up man!"

Someone was shaking him, trying to make him wake up, he didn't want to wake up not yet! The sound of glass shattering seemed to snap him out of his haze, followed by a purely animalistic roar.

"WAKE UP!"

 

*****************************************************************

 

Stiles gasps for air as he becomes conscious in the real world, a strong arm was wrapped around his chest and shoulders, and someone was rumbling behind him. He choked harshly on his dry throat, one arm left his body, reappearing with a mug, with a straw, containing water, the hand lifted it to his mouth. He greedily drank the liquid, allowing it to moisten his throat, the water had a metallic tang, but he was too thirsty to care.

"Sorry," mumbles a voice behind him, "the medicine does that."

Stiles only made a noise in the back of his throat, and let the straw go. His body was so weak, he felt like jello. He could manage to turn his head, finding a bare-chested Danny Mahealani behind him. If it would have been any other situation he could have panicked, but he was too tired, sore and weak to care. Danny smiled at him, patting his chest lightly.

"Go back to sleep." He hums, "Trust me you're nowhere near healed enough to be doing anything."

Stiles opened his mouth to protest, but his eyes slipped shut as a taste of lavender hit his tongue. Then he slipped into a dreamless sleep, unaware of the shattered windows throughout the whole house.

 

*****************************************************************

 

(Danny P.O.V)

Danny stares down at Stiles, he was sleeping soundly, lips parted as he breaths. If you had asked Danny a few weeks ago if Stiles looked ready to keel over he had agreed with you, but know? Stiles looked right on death's door. His skin was almost paper-like, pale, dark circles under his eyes, entire torse wrapped in bandages. He looked like a strong gust of wind could send him to flying! Danny had never seen Stiles like this, so still and lifeless, it was a definite contrast to the usual Stiles who was always full of too much energy. He gripped him harder and sent another prayer to the gods that they would not take him.

"I take it you gave him the sleeping draft?" asks a voice from the door.

Danny looks over, John Stilinski was leaning in the doorway, arm crossed, he looked worse than his son. Uniform wrinkled from sleeping in it, hair unkempt, and the circles under his eyes as dark as night. He nodded slightly, squeezing Stiles again, who grumbles in his sleep.

"He's gonna be fine John." states an aged voice.

Kali'ili'iiki Mahealani set in the farthest corner of the room, knitted away. She looks up from her creation, smiling warmly at the Sheriff.

"He has a strong spirit and an even stronger will. Just like his mother." she states.

John manages a weak smile and then glances at the mess on the floor.

"I'll get a broom."

 

*****************************************************************

 

The next time he dreamed it was of a soft bed, a gentle hand carding through his hair, soft lips kissing his shoulders. He hummed happily, relaxing deeper into the silky sheets, the person cozied up behind him let out a soft chuckled, nuzzling his neck sweetly.

"Are you comfortable sweetheart?" they ask.

Stiles rolled over, smiling up into blue eyes.

"I'm always comfortable with you my wolf." He answers.

A soft smile and an even gentler hand rubbed his arm. The blue eyes softened into never ending pools of love.

"Where are you?" they whisper.

Stiles went to open his mouth only to choke. He blinked and the soft dream was over.

 

*****************************************************************

 

(Stiles P.O.V)

His body was screaming in pain, blood gushed from his mouth, body seizing uncontrollably, someone held his head, another was chanting in a language he didn't understand. Calloused fingers rubbed his palms, and a terrified voice spoke to him.

"Come on son." It begs, "Don't give up. Come on."

He didn't understand, give up what? Was he fighting something?

"Stiles, come on don't let go!" Hisses another voice.

'Danny? Let go of what? What was going on?'

As these question float through Stiles' mind, something in the room crashes to the ground, and the chanting stops. A loud snapping sound is heard, sudden an intense power floods into Stiles, and he feels like he's gotten something back he lost.

"Dear God." Whispers a voice, "He broke the seal."

 

*****************************************************************

 

(Peter P.O.V)

Peter lunges forward in his bed, gasping for air as if he hadn't been breathing, sweat clinging to every part of his body. His eyes burned electric blue, half shifted after that dream, he took a deep breath, trying to tame his erratic wolf. He ran a hand over his eyes, recalling the startling dream.

Stiles had been there, soft, smelling of pure happiness and mate. He had been holding Peter, humming a song Peter didn't know, drawing random patterns on his skin. He felt like home, he smelled like a forest before a storm, his skin was as soft as cashmere, and his touch was as gentle as a small kitten. But his wolf was unsettled, not because of Stiles but because this wasn't the real Stiles. Just a weak connection to the Stiles's that wasn't there.

"Why?" Peter growls, "Why does that brat have to be in my head?"

He grumpily gets out of his bed, heading to the shower, hoping that it can settle his nerves.

 

*****************************************************************

 

(Stiles P.O.V)

Stiles woke to something soft tickling his face, he huffed trying to blow it away, it came back and made him growl deeply. Wait. Growl? Deeply? He up out of the bed in a split second, running to what looked like a bathroom. Shocked to find himself with an orange tail, fuzzy face, and even fuzzier ears. He could only gawk, struck silent by the strange and sudden change in his usual human features.

"Surprise." Laughs a voice behind him.

He spins to find Danny standing in the doorway of the bathroom, grinning at him.

"Looks like you've woken up the fluffy monster within!" he chuckles.

The only response Stiles can give is an open-mouthed stare.

"Good to see your awake son." Hums a voice.

Stiles looks past Danny to find his father, John Stilinski sitting in a recliner. Barely containing his smile.


	3. Skinny, Defenseless (yeah right!), and Furry

Stiles gripped his tail, yeah tail definitely his tail, it twitched almost lazily, and he felt his ears perk up too. He looks over at the door as a woman hobbled in with the help of a cane. Her skin looked like soft leather naturally tan in tone, her white hair is tied back in a bun, and a kind smile graced her lips.

"Good morning Mieczyslaw." she greets.

Stiles jaw almost hit the floor, she had pronounced his mess of a first name perfectly. The chuckle from his father didn't help, he took a steadying breath, and opened his mouth. But her hand shot up, and she shook her head.

"Questions later dear." She notes, "First let's check your injuries."

Stiles wanted to argue, but then a pop sounded above him and he jumped. When he looked up a sort of see-through board was above his head, containing information he would only give to a doctor. It changed quickly to show an x-ray of is body, showing his healing ribs and then changes. It shows his muscles and tissue, which was healing just as well as his ribs.

"Wha-how-oh my god." Stiles groans, "You're a witch."

She only chuckled in response to his words, and John was sitting up instantly.

"You know about witches?" He asks hoarsely.

Stiles stiffed, shit, oh shit, just kill him know.

"Stiles." John presses.

Stiles almost opened his mouth to lie when a loud crash came from downstairs, followed by a round of loud cursing. The woman just smiles shaking her head fondly.

"He has such trouble with the kitchen." She states.

"Who-" Stiles starts.

Then Danny comes in the room, covered in purple goo, and holding a very irritated looking cat. Stiles could only stare because Danny was standing there with a face full of black fur, and rounded ears. He gaped like a fish for a moment then let out a hysterical laugh.

"Nick calls you a bear all the time, but I didn't think he meant literally!"

Danny sort of stands still for a moment, then starts grinning.

"Nicky?" He asks.

Stiles nods, the grin on his face was so wide it looked almost painful.

"Who's Nick?" John asks.

Both teens stop laughing, and Stiles looks embarrassed.

"A drag queen." He answers.

John just runs a hand over his eyes, collects himself and Stiles waits.

"Nevermind." John grumbles, "I don't want to know how you know a drag queen."

Stiles goes to speak but Danny beats him to it.

"So grandma have you told him yet?"

The old woman glares at her grandson, taking the cat with a huff, setting it down on the ground, and it instantly ran for cover under Stiles bed where it gave an audible hiss.

"I was trying to." She states tartly.

Danny grimaces dodging the woman's cane, taking a seat on the window seal and the woman glares at her grandson with annoyed fondness. When she turned back to Stiles, a soft fondness graced her wise face.

"Now let's start from the beginning." She starts, "First thing to discuss, my name is Kali'ili'iiki, and I am Danny's grandmother. And you, my dear child, are a witch, more specifically a fox witch. Meaning that unlike a normal witch you have no need for a familiar or anything to help you balance and control your magic."

Stiles sort of stares, cause seriously, he was a witch? Like really? Kali'ili'iiki smiled kindly at him.

"I know it is a lot to take in," She nods, "this isn't the way you should have had to find out about it either. But since you released the bonds on your magic we have to make sure you know how to use them. You will have to train just about every waking hour to get you up to par with someone your age."

Stiles just sort of blinks dazed by this new information. But it did explain a lot, like the mountain ash circle, and how he seemed to find things so easily.

"Stiles?" His father asks.

Stiles looks over at him, he looked like shit, like he hadn't been sleeping, and why did he smell like a hunter. It smelled like flowers but poisoned and deadly. His father's worried expression increased as Stiles didn't say anything.

"Do you understand?" Kali'ili'iiki asked.

Stiles nodded slowly, letting his mind come to terms with what was going on.

"Good." Kali'ili'iiki smiles again, "Because those werewolves are getting on my last nerve!"

Danny let out a snort, crossed his arms, the goo from earlier had been wiped away with a towel.

"Werewolves?" Stiles manages.

Kali'ili'iiki nods, face pinched with irritation.

"Yes, those wolves have been prowling on the edge of my barrier since yesterday. Howling, and make far too much noise!" She grumbles.

"You mean Derek's pack?" Stiles asks.

Another nod, Stiles tries to push down his disappointment, because his best friend hadn't been the one to try and find him. He physically shakes it off, standing up slowly, only to have his knees knocked out from under him by a bushy tail. He fell back onto the bed with a groan, a warm weight settled on his stomach.

"You are staying right here young man." The cat growls.

Wait, the cat was talking?!

"Yes, I can talk you fool!" It hisses.

Stiles blinks wait was it reading his mind?! The cat gave another hiss and glares over at John.

"Is he always this idiotic?" He asks.

John just raises an eyebrow and the cat sighed.

"I am Carter Craft," He states, "I am not a cat, I was a human, a witch like you until I got myself stuck in this useless body."

Stiles gawks as the cat, Carter yawned and proceeded to curl up on his chest.

"Until your completely healed you are on bed rest." Kali'ili'iiki states, "We can't have you tumbling with wolves or using any sort of magic until your injuries are healed."

Stiles opened his mouth to protest, but a tail smacked him in the face, and Carter glared at him from his chest.

"Go to sleep fool." He rumbles, "It's far too dangerous to let you on the loose."

Stiles sighed and resigned himself to his fate.

 

*****************************************************************

 

It took 4 days for Stiles's injuries to completely heal, which seemed to surprise Kali'ili'iiki, even Carter was silenced for a moment.

"Alright let's start with the basics." Danny states.

They sit cross-legged in the center of a large circle which was in the living room. Danny snapped his fingers and a soft melody played from a stereo nearby.

"Meditation?" Stiles sighs.

Danny grins at him.

"Trust me it'll help." he states, "You have to get to know your magic."

Stiles groaned as he forced himself to relax, letting the music wash over him. Danny started speaking soon after.

"I want you to imagine a place you feel the most comfortable, somewhere your worries disappear."

Stiles let out a puff of breath, the room came to light in his mind, it was his bedroom, not very surprising, but it seemed bigger and different somehow.

"Imagine a bowl on the floor," Danny whispers, "pick it up, see what's inside."

Stiles looks down, sure enough, a bowl was sitting at his feet, and he picked it up. It contained a swirling mass of liquid, it changed colors starting with red shifting to blue then purple it changed several times.

"Focus on what's inside Stiles," Danny whispers, "touch what you see."

Stiles reached in, his fingers touched the liquid, making a surprised noise, it felt warm like it was alive. The water shifted color again, taking on a blue color that made Stiles feel happy.

"Let it touch you."

Stiles watched in surprise as the liquid started to move up his hand, collecting in his palm. It seemed to almost have a heartbeat, steadily pulsing with Stiles own, it brought itself into a ball like a form.

"Let it become apart of you."

Stiles watched as the liquid seeped into his skin, it felt like he was being immersed in a pool of sun-warmed water. He let his eyes fall shut, letting the feeling spread over his whole body and conciseness. When he felt his shoulder being shaken he blinked, he was back in the Mahealani living room. Danny crouched beside him, grinning widely, but something is off, Danny looks bigger like he's looking down at Stiles.

"You did it man!" He grins.

Stiles goes to speak only for a loud chitter to escape him, he went to clamp a hand over his mouth only to stop shocked when a paw enters his vision. He promptly falls over, having lost balance, jaw hanging open as he realizes he's actually a fox.

"Well, that didn't take much work." Purrs a voice.

Carter is curled up in a patch of sunlight, one eye open grinning a Stiles. Stiles chitters at him in frustration, Carter just snuggles deeper into himself and falls asleep soundly. Stiles turns to Danny whose pulling off his clothes, causing Stiles to shriek loudly at him.

"Dude, chill." He laughs, "I do not want to rip another pair of jeans."

Stiles only growls in response as Danny walks in his naked state to the back door. He opens it and waves Stiles over.

"Let's go for a run." He states.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter had a lot of Dialogue, which is something i'm gonna keep up on, but i'm gonna start a lot of descriptive writing too. Just to give everyone a heads up!  
> And thanks for all the comments! They really gave me a boost!!


	4. I should have known this would happen...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter has a little polish in it. It's supposed to say 'put my son down', I used google to it probably doesn't even say that but hey I tried.
> 
> And this chapter has been added too, so you guys need to read it again! I am very sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone! But I promise action in the chapter to come. I'm also trying to post a least once a week again, most likely on Sunday.

Stiles happily darted past Danny, making a dive for a bush, causing his larger companion to growl at him, running harder to keep up with the little fox. Stiles rolled happily along with a hillside, stopping to stretch out his back, making happy noises as Danny strolled up to him. As the two of them zipped through the trees a loud howl broke through the peaceful moment, followed by multiple others. Danny took a protective stance over Stiles' small form, hiding him from view with his bulky size. Stiles let out a warning chatter as branches broke near them, and whines sounded around them. Danny rumbled deep in his chest as the wolves got closer, Stiles could smell them now as they crept closer.

"Stiles?" Whispers a confused voice.

Stiles stiffens at that voice, it brought back way too many memories. Danny above him huffed as Stiles peeked out from under his belly, giving small snarls at the human.

"Easy Argent." Growls another voice.

Stiles buries his face in his paws as Derek Hale steps into his view, his eyes were blood red, face contorted with the wolf. Danny puffs like he's laughing at Stiles' reaction, Stiles nips at his leg causing Danny to growl back at him.

"Guys," Whispers a soft voice, "who the hell is the bear?!"

Derek grimaces like its suppose to be obvious, but he kneels down to Danny's eye level.

"You're a Mahealani, right?" He asks.

Danny grins, well as much as he can as a bear, before nodding his large head, before moving off of Stiles. Stiles let out an outraged squawk, chattering at Danny in rage.

"Holy shit!" Hisses three different voices.

Stiles just buries his face into the ground, covering his ears with his paws, just praying for this to end.

*****************************************************************

Stiles darts to the side as Erica tries yet again to grab his tail, hissing at her as she cackles. Peter lets out a snort, that smug bastard, he had stayed silent during the accidental meeting a few minutes ago. Derek was walking close behind his wolves, eyes locked on Chris who was keeping lead next to Danny. When they had finally gotten over the shock that Stiles had turned into a fluffy animal Derek demanded to be taken to Danny's house. Which only made Danny rolls his eyes as he led the wolves to his grandmother's house. Stiles let out a loud squeak as a pair of hands pick him up off the ground, and cradle him into a warm chest.

"You're slowing us down. " Peter notes.

Stiles growls at him, kicking him as he settles against his chest, ignoring how his usually frantic heartbeat settles into a steady rhythm. As the group breaks through the trees Chris freezes for a moment, eyes widening as he spots the person on the porch.

Stiles lets out a shriek of surprise as he dad pulls out a gun he's never seen before. The wolves all let out snarls, back up as Danny quickens his pace.

"Połóż mojego syna." John states coldly.

Danny slips onto the porch, disappearing behind his grandmother's many plants, reappearing wearing a pair of track pants and a zipper hoodie. Danny speaks softly to John, obviously trying to convince the man to relax. John spares him a glance before lowering his gun, sliding it back into its holster on his hip. Peter keeps his grip tight on Stiles, ignoring as he kicks harshly at the hold.

"Noah?" Chris whispers.

John Stilinski stiffens at the name, grimacing as he meets Chris's eyes.

"It's John know." He states darkly.

Chris nods slightly, standing straighter and approaching the porch, he stops when an annoyed hiss sounds from one of the windows.

"Easy Cart." Danny calls, "There friends."

The hissing stops and something crashes in the house again causing Danny to sigh. John crosses his arms as he glares at Peter, looking ready to grab his gun again.

"Mind putting my son down?" He asks stiffly.

Stiles lets out a relieved sigh when the wolf finally sets him on the ground allowing him to run inside to gather clothes.

*****************************************************************

Stiles stands between his father and Danny, both standing in protection from the wolves and Chris. Stiles eyes Erica and Boyd, noting that both are watching him with uncertain eyes, but both are looking better than they did that Night. Nobody has said a word, just staring at one another waiting to see who makes the first move.

"My my this is a surprise." States a voice.

Everyone spins to find Kali'ili'iiki standing at the forest edge, cane in hand, and a sweet smile.

"Why don't get inside and have some tea?" she states.

She toddles past the wolves and hefts herself up the stairs onto the back porch where she pokes Danny in the thigh.

"You're being rude to our guests!" She chides, "Get inside and start some tea."

Danny huffs but does as he's told. Kali'ili'iiki waves the wolves over with a kind smile. John keeps a firm hand on Stiles' shoulder as the wolves pass them. Chris keeps his eyes on John, they look sad and longing as he passes them.


	5. Well this is just plain awkward

They all sit in the living room, the furniture was back in place, Stiles sandwiched between Danny and his Dad while Kali'ili'iiki set in a chair. The wolves all gathered around Derek who took the remaining chair, Peter on his right, Boyd on his left, Issac and Erica directly behind him. Chris stood apart from everyone, his gun sitting by the door out of courtesy. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife, & Stiles felt his hands shaking with how jittery he was becoming.

"So," Stiles starts, "can someone explain what's going on?"

Everyone stares at him, Derek huffs like Stiles is annoying him, and it earned him a glare from Danny.

"Gerald is still alive." Chris answers, "After we realized you had disappeared, we spent every minute trying to find you."

"We?" Stiles asks.

Derek puffs up a little, Peter smirks slyly.

"My pack and Argent."

Stiles deflates slightly, eyes taking on a sad tone at the news that his Best Friend hadn't been trying to find him.

"Scott has been busy trying to find Gerard," Peter states coldly.

Peters' face is set with a cold stare, mouth pulled into a faint frown. His brow is pinched in anger as Stiles sinks into the couch trying to become one with the cushions. John squeezes his sons knee, eyes still on Derek and the Pack. Stiles shakes off his irritation and upset emotions as he sets his face with determination.

"We need to form a plan." Chris begins.

Everyone looks over at him since those were the first firm words he had said since the beginning of this.

"What kind of plan." Stiles states.

Stiles had a gut feeling about what was going to be said next.

"To keep Gerard from kidnapping you again." Chris notes, "He's still a danger, and with what happened to him last time you saw him, he'll want revenge."

Stiles groans, which sounds more like a growl, causing the Pack to immediately react. Peter and Derek's eyes flash as the three betas all whine.

"I don't need a baby sitter!" Stiles grinds out.

Danny has a hand on his shoulder while John is gripping his knee tightly.

"It's not a bad idea." Kali'ili'iiki hums from her chair.

Danny grimaces as Stiles turns wide eyes on her.

"You still need time to control and use you magic young man." She notes, "And having people that can protect and help you is quite the blessing."

Stiles just gawks as everyone except him nods in agreement.

"She is right." John agrees, "But having a 24 hr guard won't be the best idea."

"Why not?" Chris states hotly.

John turns cold eyes onto the hunter.

"Because if Gerard comes back and everyone is too focused on protecting Stiles, they'll be too exhausted to fight Gerard. We need to keep an eye on each other to prevent anyone from being taken or injured."

Noises of understanding escaped Peter and Derek, the Betas glanced around confused, Chris presses his lips in a faint line.

"It's decided then." Kali'ili'iiki hums.

**************************************************************

Stiles crosses his arms in the passenger seat of Danny's car, it was a nice vehicle, not too happy that he was being taken to school instead of just driving his jeep. When Danny volunteered to take Stiles to school every day it had been a relief but now he just felt like a child, useless and a burden.

"Your growling," Danny notes.

Stiles huffs in annoyance, he had been spending the last few days trying to control the tiny noises that left him, like the growling and hisses. He chewed on his lip, staring out the window as the familiar landscape passes him by. He glances around nervously as the school comes into view, running a hand down his shirt, fingers catching on the holes in his jeans. The new wardrobe had been courtesy of Kali'ili'iiki, who insisted that new clothes were a must for his new look and aura.

"Stop that." Danny sighs, "Your gonna wrinkle the shirt."

Stiles stops with a snort, hand raising up to run through his hair, only to be slapped away by Danny.

"Just breath Stiles." Danny notes, "Your gonna be fine."

Stiles did that, dragging in a slow breath through his mouth and out his nose, his heartbeat slowed and he felt somewhat better.

"No foxing out in class, okay?" Danny states, "That's never a good thing."

Stiles huffs out a laugh, with all research he had done it made it easier to understand what he was and how to deal with it.

"You ready for this?" Danny asks.

Stiles nods slowly, letting out a puff of breath and then smiling over at Danny.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Stiles states.


	6. Too much at Once

Stiles tries to stay out of the way, head ducked down, eyes averted as he practically runs to his locker. The new clothes made him feel uncomfortable, clinging to his skin in ways he wasn't accustomed to, showing to much. He leaned his forehead on the cool metal of the locker door, taking slow breaths as other students bustled around him.

"Stiles?" asks a voice.

Stiles practically jumped out of his skin at the sound of someone's voice right next to his ear. He spins to the person, finding Allison Argent stand right beside him, her brow creased with concern as she takes in his appearance. She looked thinner than the last time he had seen her, dark tones under her eyes as she grips her bag too tight.

"You uh look different." She states.

Stiles felt his own fear crumble at her voice, the faint weakness behind it, the way her shoulders pulled in. He moves without thought, arms wrapping around her shoulders, they hadn't been close, but he knew she needed it. Her arms wound around him stiffly, she seemed to confused by the sudden gesture to understand it. Stiles subconsciously rubbed his hands over her back, spreading his scent. They pull away, smiling a little at one another, but Allisons face suddenly turns cold and lonely as she spots someone over Stiles' shoulder. He looks back to find Scott pushing his way through the crowd of people toward them both.

"See you in class," Allison whispers.

She turns away, walking quickly, escaping.

"Stiles!" Scott yells out.

Stiles bites his lip, is he ready for this? God no. His feet carry him away from his childhood friend, moving through the sea of students. Just praying that his first day of Junior year won't end terribly.

**************************************************************

"Batman!" Erica hisses.

Stiles jerks out of his daydream, blinking around at the classroom, everyone was gone, he turns his head back to Erica.

"Its time for lunch," Erica notes.

Boyd stood a few feet back, leaning on a wall, his face was blank, but a slight smile touched his lips.

"Uh, sorry," Stiles mutters.

Erica smiles widely at him, tugging him out of his seat and pulling him easily toward the classroom door. Boyd follows behind them, keeping close to Stiles back as they walk toward the cafeteria. The area is packed as usual with several students that ignore their appearance. Erica is pulling Stiles over to the line of people that lead to the awaiting food.

"Stiles?" Asks a voice.

Stiles stiffens at the voice, slowly turning to find Scott stand on the other side of Boyd. Boyd has a slightly aggressive stance, a low rumble escaping him. Erica places a hand on Stiles' shoulder, obviously preparing to yank him back if needed. Scott glares the two wolves down, letting out his own growl, Stiles feels a catch in his chest. His breathing becomes slowly panicked, eyes widening as a panic attack takes hold. He moves without thought, running toward an escape route, dodging around people, barely able to drag in a breath.

"Blinski!" Shouts a voice.

Stiles ignores it as his body leads him to a safe place, gasping for breath, heart pounding too fast. He doesn't know where he stops, or when, just knows that he can't breathe, that every breath hurts. His head is spinning, clutching at his chest is a vain attempt to get a full breath. Just as more black spots start to form in his vision a hand wraps around his bicep and he hears a faint voice.

"Stiles-.....with....."

He can't focus on anything, not even the person trying to help him, suddenly the hand is gone. Thick arms wrap around his torso, holding him firmly to a chest, a voice whispers through his panic.

"Focus. Focus on me."

He does, first the feeling of being held by a pair of strong arms, the way they felt against his chest. The way this person smelled, a mix of lavender and home sweet smell. The person is taking deep slow breaths, their chest lifting Stiles up and down with the motion. His breathing slowly starts to match it, his heartbeat slows down, breathing evening out. His mind finally slows down, letting go of his sudden fear and unexpected fear.

"You're okay." Whispers the person.

Stiles believes them, cause he feels safe in their arms, even if he has no idea who it is. He can barely keep his eyes open, trying to keep himself awake. He manages to grip the person's arm before falling asleep, laying limp in their arms.

*****************************************************************

Stiles opens his eyes to find himself back in that all white room, but this time he isn't strapped down, instead, he's sitting in a chair. The seat is soft just like the one that he uses to sit in with his mother when she would hold him and sing to him.

"Sweetheart?" Whispers a familiar voice.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone sees writing errors please leave a comment! All help is very welcome!


End file.
